Worth it to Me
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: The silence was becoming uncomfortable and Mariku knew that Marik craved his response. The way the teen nervously shifted from side to side and gnawed on his bottom lip showed this perfectly. Mariku took a deep breath, running the words through his head again, probably for the tenth time. 'Mariku…I'm pregnant.' The words resonated within his mind. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Worth it to me**

**A/N: **** Here I am again, writing something that isn't one of those sequels that I promised, but guess what….I've got this multi-chapter fic for you!**

* * *

The silence was becoming uncomfortable and Mariku knew that Marik craved his response. The way the teen nervously shifted from side to side and gnawed on his bottom lip showed this perfectly. Mariku took a deep breath, running the words through his head again, probably for the tenth time.

'_Mariku…I'm pregnant.' _The words resonated within his mind.

Mariku glanced up at Marik's anxious gaze, the teen was so apprehensive. In that moment he lacked what defined him: His grace, his poise and confidence. What stood before Mariku was a timid flame, praying to the Gods that a small gust of wind would not put him out.

"Is it mine?" Mariku sighed, finally breaking the gut wrenching silence.

Marik's expression went from worried to one of anger.

"Is it yours!? What the fuck do you mean, is it yours?!" Marik screamed, raising his hand as if he were about to hit him. The small timid fire he once was burst into a full blaze.

Mariku narrowed his eyes, daring his hikari to lay a hand on him. Trying his best to control his anger, Marik dropped his hand and turned away from his darkness, his lover.

"I can't believe you're asking me this…" He mumbled, anger still present in his voice, yet his carriage was still that of fearful child.

"Oh, sure Marik, play the innocent one, play the one who's hurt in all of this, but you know why I'm asking! Have you told Bakura the news or Ryou, the Yuugi -tachi, Seto fucking Kaiba?!"

Mariku found himself becoming more livid by the second, his angry screach of a voice traveling through the streets. He knew of his lover's infidelity, he knew that Marik's child could very well be anyone's.

"I never slept with Seto…" Marik spoke, his voice cracking as he held back tears.

Marik was shaking, tremors wracked his body as he tried to hold back the tears. "I never slept with Seto, Mokuba or Yuugi, Otogi, Honda and definitely not Anzu…" He continued to shiver, leaning against the building wall.

"You're leaving out Jou…" Mariku addressed, going over the list of people Marik claimed to have not slept with.

Marik was silent, but that gave Mariku the answer he needed. The teen slid down to his knees, fraying his already tattered jeans along the way,still facing the wall instead of Mariku, he was too ashamed.

"Name them…" Mariku's voice was a dark rumble. "All of them…who all have you slept with?"

Marik took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled, he was nauseous, dizzy even, he knew in his state he needed rest, but that was the last thing on his mind. He was losing Mariku, the only one he truly loved because no one taught him how not to be a whore.

"…Bakura…" Mariku started his list for him, having grown impatient.

"R-right…Bakura, Ryou, Jou and you. I swear, that's it! Mariku , I know you're the father, please believe me, please forgive me!" Marik turned and sprang up onto Mariku, holding him in a tight embrace.

Mariku was unresponsive to the embrace, to the tears, to the way Marik muttered "I'm, sorry" repetitively as he peppered his face with apologetic kisses. Marik had betrayed him so many times, but damn it all, he couldn't bring himself to hate him, seek revenge or hurt him in anyway. While Mariku stayed faithful, stayed devoted to his hikari whom he'd lay his life down for, Marik was off getting screwed by whoever wanted a piece of him and now, through some fucking story book magic, he managed to get pregnant, stranger things have happen. To make matters worse, Mariku wouldn't bet that the child was his on his luckiest of days.

"I-I'm…so…s-sorryyyy!" Marik wailed, burying is face into Mariku's chest, soaking his shirt with his waterworks.

Was Mariku weak to be so easily overtaken by his lover's tears? Did Marik truly care for him or was he just a means for food and shelter while he pranced into a different man's bed as many times as he pleased? Mariku was torn, he'd been with his promiscuous hikari for as long as he could remember, loving him as he was, almost accepting the fact that he shared a bed with others on a regular bases, but this…was he the patsy in all of this? What if this child _wasn't_ his? He'd probably be foolish enough to forgive Marik anyway and raise the child as his own. Mariku did not like being used. He knew he needed this to stop, he knew he needed to get away from the trap that lay before him, he knew he just needed time to think.

Mariku firmly took ahold of Marik's wrists and lifted them away from his chest, pushing the boy away from him. Marik wore a visage of push desperation, shaking his head frantically, thinking to himself that this was the end, Mariku was leaving him.

"Noo, please! Please, please don't leave me. I need you, please, I love you!" Marik's pleas were barley coherent, rushed, desperate sobs, he was at the point where he couldn't control his breathing. "Don't leeeaave me, pleeeeaaase!" Marik dropped back to his knees, wrapping his arms around Mariku's legs to prevent him from stepping away.

"Let go…you're embarrassing yourself." Mariku's monotone voice matched with his ice cold glare frightened Marik even more.

"Please…" Marik begged, refusing to let go. "I love you so much."

"Well, you should have thought of that…I need time to think_ away_ from you." Mariku huffed, shaking his legs free of the sniveling teen. "…and you need to go home, the back alley of a bar isn't the safest place to hang around…" he added as he walked away, leaving Marik to his puddle of tears.

* * *

**A/N:**** Beep boop Bop. Reviews make me write faster. REVIEW!**

**Oh and if you want, follow me on Tumblr. I'm criminal-mind-marik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**A/N: The feels made me do it.**

* * *

By the time Marik got home, a few hours after he was left alone in the alley, he was met with a note on their bedroom door. Mariku had been there and left prior to Marik's arrival. Marik began to tremble as he read the note, crumbling it in his shaking fists as tears slipped down again.

'_Find somewhere else to stay, I _

_**don't**_

_need to be around you right now.'_

Mariku's voice resonated through his mind, repeating the words he read one the note. Marik gritted his teeth, busting into the empty room that they shared. Of course Mariku wasn't there, why would he be? He left a note basically telling him to get out before he got back home. And then it struck him, harder than it did when he read the note. Mariku was kicking him out, it was over. Marik slammed his fist into the lavender painted wall, leaving an imprint of his fist. He stared at it intensely before slamming his fist into it again and again, his other fist joining in as he let out a full on assault, screaming and sobbing.

"I fucked up, I'm sorry!" he cried out to the air, hoping wherever his Yami was, he could feel his anguish, his sorrow. "I'm sorry…." His screams simmered down to a weak, hoarse whisper as he said this.

Where was he supposed to go? Certainly not his sister's, Marik would not be able to take the judgment; he knew she'd be so disappointment in him and what he'd done. The God's had cursed him and she would make sure he knew that…

Marik staggered over to the bed, _their_ bed…_his_ bed. He plopped down and cradled his head in his hands, praying that this was some nightmare that he'd wake up from soon. Mariku was done with him. He didn't want him around, wanted him out of his sight. He then thought to himself that maybe if he stayed there, until Mariku got home, that maybe he could work things out and not have to leave. Marik was hopeful that he'd at least give him a chance, he was pregnant for Ra's sake.

Marik waited for hours. He began to pace around the room, biting his once perfect nails. Marik was a complete wreck, thinking of reasons why Mariku wasn't home by then. He found someone else already? He drowned his anger in alcohol and _tried _ to drive home? He knew he would defy his note and decide not to come home at all? Marik laid back down on the bed, curling up into a ball. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. No missed calls and only a few unanswered text messages that weren't from Mariku. He sighed, ignoring Bakura's vulgar invitation to sex and dialing Mariku's number. After trying and trying again, Marik couldn't reach Mariku at all...

"Maybe…I should just rest; he'll be back by morning…right?" He asked himself, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep.

* * *

"Get up."

Marik fluttered his eyes open, a smile forming on his features at the blurry sight of his lover. He rose up, smile fading as he noticed the stern frown and narrowed eyes of Mariku.

"Didn't you see the note?" Mariku groused.

"Didn't you see the hole in the wall?" Marik griped back, sarcasm oozing, but he quickly regretted. Sass would not help his case in the least. "I-I mean…I don't really have to go do I? We can work this out, I promise we can work things out and-"

"Save it!" Marik snarled, interrupting him. "I told you to leave so get out! I'm not living with a Ra damned slut!" he barked, his hurt turning to rage since the time they last saw each other.

Marik was taken aback, mouth agape in utter shock.

"You…you don't mean that, do you?" Marik moved to lay his hand on Mariku's chest, over his heart.

Mariku immediately jerked away, as if Marik's touch burned his skin through his shirt.

"Mariku, please..." Marik grew desperate, attaching himself to Mariku with a tight embrace. "Mariku, please" he sniffled, "I love you. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?! I'm sorry!"

Mariku looked thoughtful for a second, before trying to free himself from his hikari's grasp to no avil. "Let go." He growled.

"Please…please, I'll do anything! I'll never see any of them again, I swear!" Marik continued to cry.

"You'll have to, I'm not raising a baby that isn't mine." Mariku uttered coldly. "And I'm sure as hell not taking care of you."

"But, the baby could be yours!" Marik tried to reason, holding on tighter to his Yami.

"_Could be_, Marik, that's the problem, I _could be _the father." Mariku retorted, voice wavering slightly as though his rage was reverting back to hurt. "I can't…keep letting you hurt me…or use me this way."

"Mariku, ya Habibi, I'll never hurt you again, I promise." Marik cupped Mariku's face in his hands, leaning up and kissing him, gently on the lips.

"No, you can't promise me that..." Mariku whispered against Marik's lips, almost giving in. The wall that Mariku built around him was beginning to crumble, allowing Marik to sneak back in.

Marik continued to move his lips against Mariku's, trying desperately to get him to kiss back.

"Please, Mariku." He whispered "Please, please, please." He begged between one-sided kisses.

"Marik..." Mariku sighed, losing his resolve, arms circling the boy's waist. "You…you can stay, but…this is your last chance._ Last."_

"Oh, thank you!" Marik cried, capturing his lips again. This time, Mariku kissed back, much more forcefully.

He pushed Marik back onto the bed, he was already falling into a pool of lust. Marik had that effect on everyone. Marik mewled and ground up against him, enticing a growl from Mariku, whose lips kissed a trail down to Marik's neck where he sank his teeth into it. He licked at the flesh, sucking harshly until he left a big, purple mark on the tender flesh. All Marik could do was moan and writhe beneath him.

Mariku, tore at Marik's clothing, ripping away his shirt, his pants and underwear. Mariku wanted to fully reclaim Marik's body, rid it of anyone else's scent, and make him forget their touches.

He kissed and nipped his way down Mariku's body, leaving a trail of love marks as well as a trail of tingling pleasure.

"Mariku." Marik moaned softly, shivering in pleasure as Mariku's fingers danced up his body, tweaking his nipples all while his tongue danced around his navel.

Mariku's hands traveled back down, nails leaving long, red scratches. His right hand found Marik's erection while the left found his hip, which he dug his nails into. He began to pump his member slowly, teasing the tip with his tongue.

Marik bit his lip, but moans and noises of pleasure still escaped. He tried to buck up, but Marik kept his hips held down with one hand.

"P-please," He whispered, panting and craving more friction.

"Are you going to be good, ya habibi? " He purred, moving his hand up and down a bit rougher, a little faster.

"Yes, Mariku, yes." He moaned out, desperately craving more of his touch. "I'll be good, I promise~"

Mariku smiled, licking him from base to tip, tongue tickling the slit. Marik arched and gasped. "More, Mariku!"

Mariku grinned and continued to treat Marik's cock as if it was an ice cream cone. Marik twisted and writhed, moaning Mariku's name and still craving more. Mariku eventually took him completely into his mouth, bobbing his head and wrapping his tongue around it, tasting every bit of him, driving Marik crazy. He was panting, thrashing, gripping Mariku's hair, so close to the edge and then, it stopped.

Marik opened his eyes and looked down at Mariku who wore a cheeky grin.

"Mariku..." He whined, bucking up.

Mariku only chuckled and got up to rid himself of his clothing, giving his wonton hikari a show. Marik's eyes were focused on him, the rest of the world faded away. Mariku padded back over to him and crawled in between Marik's parted legs. He leaned in, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, he knew that there was no use in fighting his intense love for his hikari. He wanted Marik all to himself even though he doubted that could ever be…

The thought had him pouring even more passion into the kiss, it was almost desperate. It was as if he was saying 'Please, don't hurt me again. I love you, damn it, I love you! I love you!' He pulled away, eyes pleading, longing.

"I promise, Mariku." Marik whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you."

Mariku captured his lips once more before wrapping Marik's legs around his waist and lining up with his entrance. He grabbed some oil he kept in the side drawer and coated his member before he pushed in, wanting to take things slowly, wanting to make love instead of just fucking.

Marik groaned as every inch of Mariku moved into him slowly. He felt passion behind it instead of the animalistic lust he usually went in with. "Mariku~" he moaned as he felt Mariku roll his hips as he filled him until he was buried to the hilt. Marik pulled him down for another kiss, rocking his hips, signaling that he was ready. Mariku pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. Marik mewled and tightened his grip around him. Mariku rocked in again, this time aiming for Marik 's prostate. Marik arched and gasped. "M-more, harder."

Marik began to move in and out of him, hitting that spot dead on over and over, watching the boy writhe beneath him. He gained speed and power; soon he was pounding into him relentlessly.

"Mariku! Mariku~, yes, Gods~" Marik cried out, wave after wave over pleasure assaulting his senses. "Yes, harder please!"

Mariku did indeed thrust harder into the boy. He panted, moaned and growled in pleasure in Marik's ear and his hand went to pump his member roughly. He doubled his efforts, harshly thrusting into his lover, hand jerking him in sync. Marik thrashed and writhed and clawed at his back, leaving long angry scratch marks all the way down. The hand that gripped Marik's hip left dark bruises that added to the marks he left on the boy's body to mark him as his and his only.

"MARIKU!" Marik arched as far as one could go, eyes rolled back and mouth agape as he came hard onto Mariku's stomach.

The sight was absolutely beautiful to Mariku. He soon followed suit, cuming deep within him, body tensing before he relaxed and came down from his high, pulling out and falling beside Marik who wrapped his arms back around him and pulled him close.

"You're not leaving me?" He whispered.

"No…" Mariku whispered back.

"Even if…" Marik couldn't finish, he was too afraid to.

Mariku thought about it. "…as long as you...as long as you stay faithful from now on." Mariku sighed. "Then I'll stay and help raise the child…even if it isn't mine…"

Marik smiled warmly, tears streaming. "Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while…blame summer reading and Tumblr…**


End file.
